TackBob CobblerPants - Bubblestand Parody
by PANIC Pat1992
Summary: This Is the 1st Spoof of Spongebob Episodes (in TATC Style) enjoy.


(It was a nice and morning In the golden city and weeks after the epic journey for the golden balls. Tack, lives in his nice home, With his best friend, The Thief)

Tack (who now speaks "sign language" to everybody in the city) Had come out of his Home and Thought to himself and he walked out the door, Ahh, what a wonderful day. He thought after he took a few steps) The sun is out, the air is shimmering, birds are tweeting. So peaceful.

Not even 2 seconds later, Tack _immediately grabs wood, a hammer, and some nails, and starts to noisily build a stand. as Zig-Zag in annoyance, peeks his head out the window of his new mansion blocking his ears_

Can you lower the volume, please? I can't do magic with all that noise going on.

Oh, sure thing, Zig-Zag as Tack responds with "sign language"

Zig-Zag Mumbles to himself as he puts his head back inside

Okay. Tack thinks to himself as _he taps on a nail lightly, and he looks up at Zig-Zag's window. He does it again, and continues to, making sure he doesn't make too much noise. Meanwhile, in Zig-Zag's room, says to himself_

_And now... for some magic tricks by Zig-Zag. Thank you, thank you. He starts to do tricks. Tack decides to finish his stand quickly. When Zig- Zag looks out the window again._

_I thought I... Wha? Zig-Zag Stutters as he finds what tack has just build._

_Hey, ZIg-Zag. Wanna fix some shoes, Only 25 coins_

_Like I would spend a moment of my time fixing shoes, Zig-Zag wonders_

_mm-Hmm Tack nods in glee._

_Oh, puh-lease. I mean, who in the world would pay to make shoes, Zig-Zag says in disgust, just as the thief pops from Tack's window._

_Moarning, Thief Says to himself as he Falls from the window into tack's pond,_

_Oh, dear. Zig-Zag Says to himself as Thief walks over to Tack._

_Good morning to you, sir. Would you care to fix a shoe,_

_Hmm, how much is it? Thief imagines._

_Only a quarter. Tack replies in sign language_

_Sounds reasonable. Uh, I'm going to need to borrow a quarter. Thief whispers to himself_

_Sure thing, Thief. he pulls out a quarter and he gives it to Thief_

_Ah, one quarter. he hands the quarter back to Tack, and bites it to see if it's real_

_Thank You, Tack thanked, as Zig-Zag says to Himself_

_Hmm, business is booming. he laughs, How did I ever get surrounded by such silent citizens?_

_One un-fixed shoe, still and ready to fix, Thief grabs the shoe from Tack, and has lots of trouble to fix but can't work._

_He pants and blows again. After a while, Tack puts up a "Lessons" sign. Thief the loses his breath, Could I interest you in some lessons? Only 25 coins,_

_Uh, very well, then. Hey, Tack, can I borrow another quarter? Tack hands Thief another quarter Thanks. he winks and hands the quarter back to Tack._

_Okay, Thief, it's all in the technique. Tack starts doing his infamous routine First go like this, spin around. Stop! Double take three times: one, two, three. Then pelvic thrust! Whoooo! Whooooooo! Stop on your right foot, don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town. Bring-it-a-round-town. Then you do this, then this, and this, and that, and-this-and-that-and-this-and-that, and then…_

_Tack makes shoe nods shaped like ducks,_

_Oooh. Thief oohs to himself as Tack pops out of nowhere and makes a box. Tack makes one shaped like a caterpillar,Thief continues to giggle. Tack makes one shaped like a boat, and it sails of._

_And now... with the ultimate! he inhales deeply and makes an elephant. Circus music, in particular part of the piece "Entry of the Gladiators", starts playing._

_It's a giraffe! the elephant floats goes into Zig-Zag's Mansion. Tack then frowns as the shoe pops and tons of shoe parts come out of all windows of the mansion. Zig-Zag opens the door with a sour look on his face. Tack & Thief hide behind the stand. As Tack places a "Closed" sign on it. Zig-Zag looks over the stand angrily._

_Excuse me, sir, but we are clo-... Tack tries to finish his sign language when he's cut off,_

_Don't give me any of that! How can you two possibly make all this noise just fixing shoes, Zig-Zag replies._

_We're not just fixing shoes. We're making shoe art. Watch carefully. he does his infamous routine again First go like this, spin around. Stop! Double take three times: one, two, three. Then pelvic thrust! Whoooo! Whooooooo! Stop on your right foot, don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town. Bring-it-a-round-town. Then you do this, then this, and this, and that, and-this-and-that-and-this-and-that, and then… Tack makes a shoe lase like a butterfly, which flies over to Zig-Zag, and then smacks it away in anger._

_That's not art. That's just annoying. that's the lamest idea I have ever heard. Tack & Thief, head to Tack's home Disappointed, Tack closes the door as Zig-Zag laughs to himself Shoe Fixing. he continues laughing, Art. he mumbles, and picks up a shoe, sniffs it, and tries to fix it. Then, Tack & Thief pop up out of nowhere. That'll be 25 coins, sir. Tack replies_

_Huh? Zig-Zag mumbles in confusion Tack blinks, who would pay 25 coins to fix shoes?_

_We also offer lessons for beginners. Tack replies ashe puts a "Lessons" sign up_

_Beginners? What could be more simple than blowing a stupid bubble? Zig-Zag snarls as he pulls a quarter out Here's your 25 coins! Tack bites it to see if it's real and it bends Watch and learn. Zig-Zag struggles, but nothing happens Uhh... wait, wait, wait. he tries again, but nothing happens One more time. Here. Wait. Zig-Zag tries again, and a small tied nod comes out and instantly falls to the ground and. Zig-Zag Looks over at Tack & Thief. They gulp, and then start whistling. Zig-Zag places another quarter on the stand] Uhh... Just a mere warm-up. he tries one more time, inhales deeply and tries hard. The nod falls to the ground again, gets another quarter out and puts it on the stand_

_Hey, Zig-Zag, remember the technique. Zig-Zag keeps trying while Tack and Thief are trying to show him the technique Squidward, technique! You do this, and this, step back… Tack & Thief try to get his attention, but does not listen_

_Tack & Thief both stand on one foot Technique! Technique! Technique! Technique! Tech- Zig-Zag looks at them as Tack says "Technique" weekly in sign language_

_Technique? Technique!? Technique, technique, technique, technique, technique! he starts to do the infamous routine, while imitating Tack First I do this, spin around. Stop. Double take three times. And here we go, pelvic thrust. Wehooooo! X2 stop on your right foot, don't forget it. Then, bring it around town. And a little of this, a little of that, a little of this, this, this, this, that, that, that, that. And that, that, that that that that! And then… Zig-Zag says before tying a nod So Large!, and becomes the size of his mansion._

_Wow! Tack and Thief watch as Zig-Zag is then lifted off the ground. Before Zig-Zag falls back on the ground]_

_All right, Zig. That was so good. Tack says, Zig in number 1, Thief replies,_

_I really did it, didn't I? Hey, you guys didn't make anything like that, Zig-Zag says proudly_

_Now that's a fixed shoe, Zig-Zag says to himself_

_You said it, Tack. See, it is all in the technique. Tack says_

_Yeah, technique. Thief agrees_

_Technique? Hah. Cobbler, you don't think I created that beautiful work of art with your help? he starts laughing Come on, it's in my genes. _

_Zig's got genes! Zig's got genes! Tack & Thief chant, as Zig-Zag walks back to his mansion_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you. [he starts to do more card tricks. Tack & Thief continue to chant. I rule, Zig-Zag says, continues to do more tricks. As Tack & Thief continue to chant, Zig-Zag's Nod floats over them, covers Zig-Zag's mansion, and pulls it out of the ground and up towards the top of the city. Tack notices and stops Thief._

_Zig-Zag. Tack thinks to himself concerned, as Thief notices what's wrong, the duo start waving their arms to get his attention._

_Hello, my friends. You are looking a... Zig-Zag's sentence is cut off as he sees how far he is from the city and Tack & Thief, magician…_

_The Nod explodes in the air and then the ground violently rumbles and shakes. Tack & Thief both look awe-struck as they both "Wow"_

_the ground stops shaking. The two slowly walk back to tack's home. They then speed up and run inside. Just as Zig-Zag's house floats back._


End file.
